Fever
by puppydog2
Summary: Percy gets a fever


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Might be OOC**

**P.S. Happy Valentine's Day Fan fiction! 3 **

**MarvelLC ****and I are doing this one shot challenge where she makes a prompt for me and I make one for her. So here it is.**

**Prompt:**

Tense: Present tense

Point of view: Third person

Pairing: Percabeth

Main Idea: Percy is sick and Annabeth has to baby sit him well Sally and Paul are out (no ambrosia or nectar)

Setting: Percy's house

"Hey Percy" Annabeth said as she walk into his room "Are you okay?"

Annabeth was expecting Percy to be playing video games and complaining endlessly. He had called saying he was sick and you know how boys are they swear they are dying every time they sneeze. Honestly, He was too much she assumed it was probably just a little cough or something but he wouldn't stop until she went. Percy was like that sometimes she just didn't know what to do with him.

To her shock Percy was sick and lying down in bed quietly. Percy being Quite; now that's how you know he is really sick, Percy is not quite.

"Percy?" Annabeth called

"…"

"Percy wake up."

"…"

After try to wake him up she walked to him and placed her hand over his head. She quickly moved her hand he was burning this is not normal for anyone to be that hot. The feel of Annabeth's hand got Percy to wake up.

"Annabeth you came."

"Yeah and you're hot."

"Well duh that's why you're my girlfriend." Percy laughed. Even sick he was still Percy and still making jokes.

"Ha-ha very funny Percy. You know that I was referring to your temperate."

"Yeah I feel so sick." Percy then throw up all over the floor big blue chunks of something Annabeth didn't want to know but they were squishy looking. She would never look at the color blue the same again. Never. Again.

"Okay Percy just lay back down I'll go get you some medicine."Annabeth got up and began to clean up the mess since it was on the carpet she had to scrub the mess. This is not sanitary. It smells horrible and is so SQUISHY it's gross. She gagged will cleaning it up. Don't through up she keep repeating in her mind don't through up don't do it.

Annabeth walked out of the room as Percy yelled "You're leaving me!"

"I'm not leaving you I just have to get the medicine."

"I don't like medicine." Percy complained.

Boys are so winy Annabeth thought as she walked into the bathroom to wash her hands and put the stuff away. She would probably never get over the smell of the vomited. After washing her hands Annabeth walked into the kitchen and found the Night Quill and Thermometer. She walked back into the room.

"Percy, I got the medicine."

"I don't want medicine!" He yelled

"You have to take it."

"NO! Mommy!"

"Percy I'm not your mom. Now take you medicine."

"No!" Percy yelled and ran out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth yelled running after him. This boy was crazy he had a high fever and he's running. This will only make him worse.

"You can't catch me, mommy."

"My boyfriend has gone mad." Annabeth mumbled to herself.

"Aaah! Big scary Monster!" Percy screamed and kept running.

"Where?" Annabeth said as she pulled out her sword to attack it. She then realized Percy was talking about her. Did he just call her a monster? Clearly he has gone crazy. Wait crazy... or Hallucinating?

So if Percy really believed this stuff he must be hallucinating. How could he be going crazy? Annabeth thought hard: could it have been something he ate or something he smelled or… Then she remembered how hot (temperate not cute, but that too) Percy had been and how she had read that it is possible for people with high fevers to hallucinate. That's what was wrong with Percy; he was hallucinating due to a high fever. Now that Annabeth knew the problem Hallucinations, the reason fever, and the solution medicine and sleep she just needed to figure out how to give him the medicine.

"You can't tag me." Percy yelled as he ran through the house.

Perfect. Annabeth ran after Percy "I'm going to tag you" she yelled trying not to spill the medicine. She finally caught up to Percy and managed to give him enough of the medicine. After which Percy keep running.

"Anny bell looks like a witch today!" Percy sang as he ran

He is so dead when he is better. Too bad for everyone's sake the medicine takes a while to kick in because she was ready to strangle him. Annabeth stared as Percy yelled and screamed and then finally passed out on the floor.

After he passed out Annabeth brought him a blanket and placed a pillow under his head. She then sighed and began picking up everything Percy had dropped and cleaning up his mess. She sat on the couch in his living room and waited for Sally to show up.

_Sally's back:_

Sally and Paul walked through the door of the apartment.

"Good morning." Annabeth said

"Good morning?" Sally responded

"I came yesterday; Percy got sick and was vomiting." Annabeth said

"Thank you for taking care of him, but you should have called me." Sally said

**For those of you who are wondering what I had MarvelLC write:**

**Past tense**

**First person**

**Clarisse and Jason**

**Their wedding**

**Caesar's Palace Las Vegas, Nevada**


End file.
